Spire of Eternity (weapon)
The 'Spire of Eternity '''is a Highborne Artifact that predates the Sundering; an ancient Staff of incredible Arcane potential. History The exact date of creation of the Spire is unknown, as is the history of its wielders. Its last known wielder was a Highborne Mage by the name of Andael Felo'tas ("flame-touched") who wielded the spire to enhance his pyromantic abilities. An old journal found in the mysterious tower that held the Spire speaks of being granted the staff by "Elders" who rewarded Andael for some great task. Andael wielded the Spire during the War of the Ancients, defending some unnamed place from the Burning Legion, incinerating Demons by the hundreds even long after his fellow defenders died. The demonic horde never ceased, however, and eventually Andael's energy was sapped, along with that of the Spire. The journal speaks of Andael retreating to a tower; a place the Burning Legion would never find. His final entry reads; ''"I must go back, even if it means my death... my family are still out there somewhere and if there is any chance they yet live, I will take it. I will rest here briefly, at least to recover some of my strength, but I am leaving the Spire behind. Should I fall, I cannot let such a powerful artifact fall into the hands of these foul creatures. May Elune have mercy on us all." Description The staff has wooden haft about 3 feet long, carved at the top to look almost like a wooden chalice, from which two small metal bars protrude outwards from either side. Each bar has a small piece of blue cloth that dangles from them. Embedded into the wooden chalice-head is a jagged piece of metal is that is shaped like wings, making a sort-of cross-guard like that of a sword. The metal extends upwards about another 2 feet where an orange gemstone is embedded into it, and then the metal splits into two horn-shaped prongs which hold between them a small blue crystal. At the base of the staff, another piece of metal is affixed to the wood, in an almost jagged trident-like shape. When Empowered The wooden chalice-head flares with a light blue glow, as a torrent of energy flares upwards and around the head of the staff. The metal just below the wing-shaped cross-guard, that holds the staff's head in place splits, into four pieces; the head itself begins to float and be held aloft in the energy stream. The orange gem begins to glow and bathes the metal head of the staff in a low orange light, as the blue crystal at the staff's tip also separates and begins to float between the two horn-like prongs. Abilities The chalice-carving atop the wooden haft of the Spire can be charged with mana, gaining 1 charge per 10 mana spent up to a maximum of 10 charges/100 mana. When powered with at least one charge, the Spire gains the following abilities: * Any damage rolls that use Arcane magic (arcane/frost/fire) gain +1 damage for every charge the staff holds. * If you fail an ability check to prevent the Spire being forcibly removed from your grip, you can expend one charge to automatically succeed the check instead. * While the Spire is on the same plane of existence to you, you can expend two of its charges to summon the staff instantly to your hand. (This counts as a bonus action on your turn, during combat.) * On any offensive magical attack, you can expend any number of charges to gain +2 to a Hit or Spell-cast roll, and add 1d6 Arcane damage, to the attack per charge spent. The Spire can be charged either by channelling your own mana into it, or siphoning from another source.